One of the problems inherent to stringed musical instruments is that the pegs holding the strings have a tendency to slip or to creak. When the peg slips, this causes the string to lose tension and changes the pitch of the instrument.
The peg drops of this invention are designed to prevent slippage of the pegs of a musical instrument and to also prevent creaking.